


I Just Want To See You(Is That So Hard To Ask?)

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [9]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Chef Hoya, Comfort No Hurt, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Hojong, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Romantic Fluff, Sunggyu is their boss, Sungjong-centric, Waiter Sungjong, he's so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong gets a job where Hoya works,so they can spend more time together.But their shifts are completely different and they hardly ever see each other.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	I Just Want To See You(Is That So Hard To Ask?)

**10:45 AM**

"Howon?"

Howon peeks his head out of the break room to see who called for him.He's not terribly surprised when he sees that it's his boss Sunggyu."Yes sir?"Sunggyu gives him a exhausted smile."You're on break Howon,you can call me Sunggyu."


End file.
